Stupid Boy
by CountryGirl8
Summary: SONG FIC This is a song fic to the song Stupid Boy. Cody Rhodes/OC


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone used in this fic **_

**This is a song fic to Stupid Boy by Keith Urban. Hope you enjoy :-)**

**........................................**"Cody I have great news!" Sierra said very excitedly. Cody watched and smiled as his girlfriend jumped up and down. "What?" he asked finally grabbing her around the waist and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap. "You ready?" she asked smiling from ear to ear. "Yes." he replied. "They want to publish my book!!!" she said getting back up. She reached down and took him by the hands and pulled him to his feet. "Oh my gosh, sweetie that's great!" he said. Her smile faded away. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "This means I'll have to go to New York for a little while." she said. His smile quickly disappeared too.

_**Well she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different  
Stupid boy...you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy...it's like holdin' back the wind**_

"You aren't going to go are you?" Cody asked. "Cody this is something I have dreamed of my whole life." she told him. "Even if it involves me not being there?" he asked. "Cody of course I want you." she said. "Then you won't go?" he asked looking into her eyes. Sierra just stood there, not sure what to do or say. She loved Cody, but this was her dream come true, and Cody wasn't being very supportive.

_**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy  
Stupid boy**_

Two weeks had passed since she made her decision to stay with Cody. He was doing a house show in Atlanta, when he got home, he looked over and saw Sierra on the couch crying. He went over and sat down beside her. "Sierra, what's wrong?" he asked.

_**So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it, push it around  
I guess to build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down  
Oh...**_

"They called me back today, they're still interested." she said. "I told them to call me back in two days and i'll give them an answer." she finished saying. Cody just looked down at his feet.

_**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy**_

"Please Sierra." he begged when he looked back up at her. She quickly looked away and wiped the tears away. She closed her eyes for a minute and then ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

_**Oh you always had to be right  
And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive**_

He got up from the couch and gently knocked on the door. "Sierra?" he asked. He could hear her going through the closet. "Sierra?" he asked again. The door swung open and he looked in and saw an open suitcase sitting on the bed. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

_**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice She Hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy  
Oh, I'm the same old, same old stupid boy**_

"Please don't do this Sierra." he pleaded as he watched her throw her things into the suitcase. "If you truly loved me, you'd support me." she finally spoke up and said. "Sierra I do love you, that's why I don't want you to go. It means we'd have to be apart for a while." he said. She stopped a second and looked at him. "No that just makes you selfish. You want me to support you and your career, but you won't support me and mine." she told him, and then started packing again.

_**It took a while for her to figure out she could run but when she did she was long gone, Long gone**_

After she finished packing she walked outside to her car and threw her things in the back. She was about to get in the car, but Cody grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes and saw all the hurt he caused her. "Cody, I love you." she said. "I love you too." he replied. She gave a weak smile and got into her car and started it. Cody let the tears escape when he realized she was really leaving. "Sierra!" he shouted as she backed up into the road. She put it in drive and drove away.

_**Oh she's gone  
She's long gone  
Yeah she is  
Yeah, ohhh**_

Cody was sitting in the living room, a beer in one hand and a picture of Sierra in the other. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He hurt the one thing that meant most to him. And now she was, gone.

_**Oh, nobody's ever gonna love me like she Loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please just let her know I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby  
Yeah, im down on my knees  
She's never comin' back to me**_


End file.
